There has been proposed a three-dimensional stacked memory in order to increase a memory capacity of a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device. In the three-dimensional stacked memory, for example, a stacked body which has alternately stacked insulating films and electrode films, a silicon pillar that penetrates the stacked body in a stacked direction, and a charge storage layer (a memory layer) between the silicon pillar and the electrode film are provided. Thereby, memory cells are provided at intersecting portions of the silicon pillar and the each electrode film. Further, a configuration using a U-shaped memory string, which is formed by connecting two silicon pillars at a substrate side, can also be considered.
Since the memory cells are stacked highly in the three-dimensional stacked memory, a contact electrode of the memory cell is long. Hence, a thickness of an insulating film buried in a contact part is thick. In order to achieve stable performance and high productivity, in the contact part, a configuration of the contact part with a high burying property is desired while warpage of a wafer due to a film stress, etc. is suppressed.